


I hate you but I need you...

by second_go



Series: Difference [1]
Category: Love Letter From Thief X
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Minor Violence, Romance, Teasing, Time Skips, Voltage Inc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_go/pseuds/second_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s so nice to meet you (again)- RikiMC (Miyuki) // Time-skip: 3years</p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>We're laying here in the dark<i></i></i><br/><i>And I don't wanna fight this spark<i></i></i><br/><i>You got me flying<i></i></i><br/><i>Don't want to ever come down<i></i></i><br/><i>I'm realizing<i></i></i><br/><i>I kinda need you around<i></i></i><br/>-Cheryl Cole</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Morning

A handwritten card was on the counter when he woke up- a white card about the size of his palm and containing only one word; hello. A red outline of a scribbled heart was on the bottom of it. He turned it over and there was a light pink lipstick mark, mouth opened it seemed. The middle of it was, in cursive, his name. Coal black eyes widened, a rush of emotion washing over him like a wave, as he placed the card back down on the counter.

He walked towards the kitchen to make his miso soup for breakfast, as he always does. The colour of the lipstick make had brought back a saddening memory, one that he had convinced himself every day that he didn’t need. But her hazy brown eyes and soft skin was already filling his thoughts as he gathered the ingredients and started chopping them up. The sound of _click clack_ as her heels collided with the ground was ringing in his ears and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

He breathed in deeply, careful not to cut his fingers. As strange as it sounds, he had been getting careless lately- ever since she had left apparently. He stirred the soup in the pot, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the wall opposite his eyes. A soft giggle was in his ears, a poor illusion of the sound he ever rarely hears even when she was around. And he still catches the soft sound when the water had finished boiling. He poured the vegetables- diced green onions, few short strips of seaweed and a few sliced pieces of tofu- and took out a pair of chopsticks. He stirred the whole thing about and picked it up.

The heat doesn’t bother his palms as he brings it to the counter. A warm _thank you_ had entered his ears and he frowned. It was just another illusion but it still felt so real. Still, he had only made enough for one person and the rest of the group could make their own breakfast, so he didn’t bother with the rest. A tablespoon rested on the bowl’s side and a pair of chopsticks rested on the other.

And it reminded him so much of her.

He took the spoon and started drinking the soup like bottles of alcohol. He would have had loved to have multiple bottles of alcohol for breakfast but that wasn’t possible; not only did he have work that day, meaning he couldn’t afford to get drunk, but alcohol on an empty stomach wasn’t such a good idea.

But he can’t think straight. His throat burned like he had been drinking actual alcohol, but it was just the heat from the soup. A mist surrounded his mind, corrupting his thoughts and making his dizzy. It was hard to try to figure out how that card got there, though he just figured that it was a joke played by one of the other guys but it wasn’t possible. None of them, except maybe Hiro, had lipstick. And even then, Hiro didn’t have pink lipstick- only reds, plums and nudes. Everything so close, yet so different. And his handwriting was nowhere as neat and clean as on the card.

But whatever was in the soup, a pill or medicine or powder or something, was already making his mind misty. A haze or fog was closing up on his eyes, and his throat was surprisingly dry. He swallowed his saliva multiple times until his mouth went dry as well. The air around his was getting heavier already and his lungs worked hard to get him to breathe but it wasn’t working. Slowly, his lids got heavier and his body got even limper. The last thing that even registered in his mind was a mocking giggle that was far too familiar.

**-x-**

The girl that giggled laid her feet down on his chest and used her boot’s high heel to press against the top. The other boys weren’t awake yet- not surprising as it was only 6.30 in the morning. She rolled her brown eyes and lifted her leg. It was too easy to get him knocked out and she surprised herself by doing it so easily. Slipping a heavy sleeping pill would have been difficult by any other person, but she guessed dropping on in the pot he used by chance would work well enough. If not, she always had a backup plan- just like he had taught her.

She pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned his suit jacket, her fingers trailing down his covered chest. She could feel the muscles underneath and resisted the urge to pull herself into him. But he would wake up anytime soon and she couldn’t risk him seeing her, even with her mask on. Her slender fingers slid a letter into his coat, and she leaned into his face. She placed a feather light kiss on his cheek, a little of her lipstick rubbed off on him.

Quickly, she collected herself and calmed her heartbeat before opening the front door and walking out, her heels leaving that familiar _click clack_ sound that was forever burned in her mind. She remembered lifting the front of her white dress and running away from the park, out into the streets and disappearing into the night. Hiding was already one of her many skills and she had fled just in time.

She still remembered crying on the staircase that day, makeup not budging at all because of all the waterproof properties. Her veil had been torn off of her head and her hair had been messed up, sticking up at all awkward ends.

She tore her gloves off her hands next, tearing the lace slightly at the beginnings and ends. Next, her heels came off and she threw the pair of shoes into the night- or across the street.

Her voice had ripped through the empty and silent night, the scream still not enough to get rid of all the worries. The screamed even more that night- out of frustration, anger, betrayal, foolishness and misery. Her throat was already sore and burning, a cry barely coming out when she was done.

She walked down the cobblestone streets with her fingers- all except her thumb- in the waistband of her short shorts. It was all too bad that they had thrown everything away. She wouldn’t be doing things that way she was that’s for sure.

Funny how she would be against drugging someone to sleep or breaking and entering a couple of years ago- but things change when someone’s hurt. She lifted her fingers out of her shorts and played with her hair. She would carry a gun, but it was too much of a hassle holding it- plus, she needed a holster for it. And knifes were a better alternative for her anyways.

She threw one last glance over her shoulder, looking back at Le Renard Noir, her pink lips curling up in a smirk while her eyes lowered in a almost seductive fashion, “Well, I’ll be meeting you again Riki.”

**-x-**

His eyes jolted open and he found himself in a soaked bed. He looked around and saw Hiro sitting by his bedside, half-smirking and half-smiling at him. The black-haired man cocked an eyebrow at the red-head who got off a chair that was placed beside his bed. In his hand was a piece of paper that was neatly folded, and Hiro’s eyes hooded for a moment before throwing the letter onto the bed and walking away.

“Read it, and then come down to the kitchen,” he said plainly, a sneer hidden behind his carefully controlled voice. Riki moved his eyes back to the folded piece of paper. Hastily, he unfolded the paper, wanting to read what had gotten Hiro even slightly fired up.

_Dear whichever member of the Black Foxes is reading this,_

_I hope you’re not slacking in your work. It would be a shame after all if I’ve reached out to you too late, especially since I’m issuing you a letter of challenge. It’s been so long since I’ve seen any news of you on the TV, and I haven’t seen you all in such a long time. It’ll be a pleasure to see you all, face to face, for one more time. It has been about three years, that’s a long time._

_Now, let me give you all personal notes;_

_Atsumu Kashiwabara: Hey boss, been a while hasn’t it? I hope Le Renard Noir and the whole of the Black Foxes team is doing well. I’ve not much to say to you, other than I miss your delicious pork noodles. I might go there again just to eat them one more time._

_Kenshi Inagaki: I know your team has been saving many lives. I visited your family’s restaurant once, the price is outrageous but the food is simply splendid. Your mother was so nice to me and your father was a little… He kept asking me if I had wanted to meet you, but I declined. I did see you entering when I was leaving, but you never noticed me. It’s a shame, we could’ve caught up. I wish you knew who I was ‘cause you are so very nice, but I can’t tell._

_Takuto Hirukawa: How’s the genius hacker doing? I hope the stresses of live haven’t gotten you down, though you always look down. Your family’s very nice you know, I hope you can patch things up with them. It would be a shame if you lose some of the most important people in your life. I can just tell you would most likely be choking if you read this while eating, so try not to, okay? Oh, wait- that warning was a little late, no? I hope you haven’t choked your life up. Well, I’m sure we will meet each other, and you’ll be able to figure out who I am. Expected from the smarts of the group, I guess._

_Hiro Sarashina: How’s my little art student doing? Well, you’re most likely out of school already, or maybe you’re just working at the museum part-time? Yes, I’ve visited once and imagine my shock when I saw you. Sadly, you never saw me but I guess it was luck that you never did, it would be a huge shame if you recognised me. Of course the master of disguise could never see past_ my _image, you taught me some of the things I now know. I hope we can talk face-to-face, but it would most likely be impossible._

_And finally, Riki Yanase: I have so much to say to you, but I’ll keep it short. I hope you’re life is going well, after the little incident I would hope it is. After all, kissing another girl in front of me is not that big of a deal for you, is it? I would laugh, but I’m won't. I’m looking for revenge against you, and I will get it. You’re my target, and if I know you well enough, you’ll be meeting me alone. You would never put any of the others in danger, right? Well, good luck trying to track me. You would never involve any of the others, and Takuto included. It was nice seeing your sleeping face this morning, was the pill strong enough to knock you out for at least an hour? I hope so. I will be visiting Le Renard Noir after this, so get ready your eyes. I think you’ll be in for a pleasant surprise, seeing me after three years of no communication._

_Well, it’s been a joy writing to you but I’ve got to go. Have to prepare the challenge for you all after all, so I look forward to all of your faces. You won’t see mine of course, but I so want to see all your shocked expressions- or not, maybe only one of you is smart enough to recognise my voice considering all your brains are just mush when you see a beautiful girl. Good luck you guys._

_Signed,_

_Jessica_

He crumpled the paper in his hand before relaxing his fist and walking out of his bedroom. He would have to change his bed sheets later, but he paid it no mind at that time. All that was on his mind was talking to the rest on how to handle the situation and finding out who that ‘Jessica’ person is.

He rushed down the stair, water still dripping from his body. His shirt was partially see- through, but he didn’t care. He could feel eyes looking at him as he passed-by and on a normal occasion, he would wink at a few lucky ladies but he was busy. A soft wolf-whistle came from somewhere near the counter but when he turned to look, no girl was looking at him with impressed eyes- only love struck eyes. He took that moment to wink at a group of girls near the middle of the room, and smirked when all of them squealed.

And his eye caught a girl with her head resting lightly on her curled fingers, her other hand clenched up in a tight fist. Her head was facing the entrance- away from him- so he couldn’t see her face, but the corner of her face shows that she was less than impressed with what he had done. He cocked an eyebrow before remembering that he had to rush to the kitchen.

**-x-**

Waiting for him to show up was not so fun a game she had thought it would be. She played with her plate of chasoba, the ice on the bottom already melting. Her cleanly painted fingernails scratched lightly against the wooden table in boredom, creating light dents in it. A low grunt resounded in her throat and she placed the wooden chopsticks on the table beside her plate and rested her chin on the heel of her palm.

And then, the whole room grew quiet. The usual sound of girls giggling and gossiping had stopped suddenly, and the sound of boys just talking obnoxiously loudly had turned into grunts of what she guessed to be annoyance. Curious, she lifted her head and turned it to scan the rest of the room. And to her surprise, it was just the person she had wanted to see. His white shirt was soaked, making the top see- through and his selves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his nicely toned forearm.

Instinctively, a wolf whistle tore from her throat and out her lip. Smirking instead of regretting the decision, she watched him carefully. He had stopped in his tracks and turned around, but never caught sight of her. She cocked one of her eyebrow when he skimmed past her and to a group of high school girls at the back. Her eyes caught the slight rising on one side of his lips, curling his whole lips into a smirk and a wink caused the girls at the back to squeal.  

She rolled her eyes and rested her elbow on the table, fingers curled and she rested her chin lightly on them. Her other hand sub-consciously curled into a fist out of- what she hated to admit- jealously and she snorted lightly. Typical behaviour of him and it must be so nice for him not to be tied down to another girl for the rest of his life. She looked towards the clock right above the entrance of Le Renard Noir before smirking.

It was almost time to place the plan into action, and it would be just so fun seeing them all in a group once again.

**-x-**

He burst into the kitchen, and his eyes automatically landed on Takuto, who was on his computer. His footsteps were hasty, seeing what Takuto was doing. The blonde’s hand was covered in thick gloves and his computer was scanning the card found on the counter earlier. Nothing registered on the card; barely any dead skin cells or any cells, no fingerprints and no clue as to who sent it. Takuto had already asked the rest if they recognised the handwriting but nobody gave a favourable answer.

Riki sighed and covered his eyes with his hands, his fingers barely able to massage his temples properly. The whole room was quiet and the atmosphere was tense with nothing but uncomfortable air. He threw the letter beside the table that Takuto had his laptop on before walking over to a chair and sitting on it. His mind raced with thoughts, his throat and lips surprisingly dry.

It couldn’t be who he thought he was, the one person he had regretted wronging. No, they haven’t stayed in contact all these years, why would she want something to do with them now? It just wasn’t plausible, but it still made sense.

No, he just couldn’t convince himself to believe it.


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was fate so cruel sometime?- RikiMC (Miyuki)
> 
>  _We're laying here in the dark ___  
>  _And I don't wanna fight this spark ___  
>  _You got me flying ___  
>  _Don't want to ever come down ___  
>  _I'm realizing ___  
>  _I kinda need you around ___  
> -Cheryl Cole

The night came surprisingly quickly, and all the Black Foxes were sitting on the Le Renard Noir’s roof, thinking quietly to themselves. Various moonlight beams shone on everyone of them and at different angels, making the shadows on each of the boys’ faces look different. Occasionally, a cloud or two would cover the moonlight for a brief second before allowing the moonlight to seep through again. Takuto would talk to each of them over a period of time continuously, but one was always so lost in his thoughts that he never heard the blonde hacker.

It made the job easier for them both, the black haired leader could lose himself in what he perceived to ‘have been’ memories and the blonde hacker would just keep quiet and asked simple questions that the former would answer with grunts.

A girly scream tore out through the quiet night and it broke everyone’s train of thoughts. Takuto and Kenshi grimaced, both of them hearing the scream loud and clear. The red haired looked behind him and moved back, pointing at her with a trembling finger. Her little greeting, a soft ‘boo’ into his ear, had practically scared the shit out of him and he took a few extra seconds to calm his racing heartbeat.

The person –Jessica, they all presumed- wore a white masquerade mask that was covering her whole face. The right side of it was decorated with averagely sized white roses that covered up to her mouth area; the top of the mask had a dip in the middle of it and the left side had a single rose that was placed at her the area near her ear with a few silver sparkly ribbons and two string of white beads hanging out of it. The edges and outline of the eyes were also covered in a light amount of silver sparkles, the moonlight casting a charming and soft glow on her face with the accessories.

Her body was fully covered in dark blue tight clothing too; a long sleeved turtleneck, tights with a faint fishnet pattern and knee high heeled boots. Her hands were covered in a pair of simple leather black gloves. The only skin showing was from the little bit on her face that the mask could not cover. Her shoulder length hair was let loose and a little bit of her fringe was covering her right eye.

Sitting there, her legs crossed slightly beside her, she greeted in a light voice, “Hello boys.”

The boys all got into a defensive position; standing up, towering over her petite frame, tensing up their bodies and their arms in a position that showed that they were ready to fight. She giggled, the tinkling sound disappearing into the night atmosphere, and she pulled her legs underneath her body while rising her arms in a surrendering position, “Now, now, no need to get violent so quickly. I came unarmed and I possibly be hiding anything underneath my suit.”

The three boys could hear the smile in her voice, and they hesitantly let their guards down. After seeing them relax, even slightly, she started standing up slowly. She lowered her hands, giggled softly and brushed the dust off of her knees. A light teasing sigh was let out while she took a step back and laughed loudly into the night.

“I never knew your voice could reach such levels, Hiro. I’m almost disappointed,” she teased. A light shade of pink washed over the boy’s cheeks out of embarrassment before his face tensed up again, showing her a hard stone-like glare. ‘Jessica’ let out a mock whimper, before chuckling and walking over to Hiro. She rested her finger lightly on his chest, tilting her head slightly as a soft giggle was released. “Have you gotten taller, or is it just me?” she asked seductively, tilting and raising her head even more to the top and the right, giving Riki a nice voice of her neck.

She placed her index finger lightly on where her mouth was on the mask and ran it down her chin and her neck, before withdrawing at the top of her bust. Her eyes flicked over to where Riki was standing, and her lips curled into a cat-like smile when his eyes widened even for a fraction of a second. Stepping away from Hiro, she strutted over to where Kenshi was standing, his body stone stiff in defense.

She stopped right in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the side of his neck. Running her leg up his thigh and pulled him right into her and whispered into his ear, “How are you doing?” Quickly, she pulled away from him and saw his face beat bright red.

After that, she pulled on the faux fur of his coat using her right hand, and his face was right in front of her’s. Granted, he was bending down in a very awkward position and his back was in a large arc, but he didn’t seem to mind. For a moment, she lifted the bottom of her mask –revealing her lips and the bottom of her nose- and landed a kiss on his cheek.

After that, she walked away from him slowly, the mask already fixed into their previous position. ‘Jessica’ turned to Riki, and smirked from behind the mask. Slowly, tauntingly he knew, she walked over to him. Her hips swayed, showing off her large hips and thighs. No matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes on her face, his eyes would wander down to her hips and legs before going back up her body. Of course she could tell, so she crossed her legs even slower but continued her pace. If only she had worn her shorts or her mini-skirt, the whole experience would have been so much better for the both of them.

After a while though, she had reached the front of him and she looked up at him. He was so much taller than her, six inches to be exact. Even with her heels, just adding two inches to her petite build, the top of her head could barely graze the top of his chest. But she didn’t let it bother her, and she griped onto his forearms and led them to her waist while her hands hooked themselves around his neck loosely.

Behind her mask, ‘Jessica’ looked at the floor, not daring herself to look into his eyes. Her lips curled into a sad smile as the bittersweet memory filled her mind- they hadn’t got to dance that day. The soft R&B tune filled her head and she started subconsciously swaying with the sound in her head. Surprisingly, Riki didn’t object. In fact, he started moving little by little; moving forward twice before moving backwards once and continuing the pattern.

“If we do the unthinkable, would it make us look crazy?” she muttered to herself and lifted her head slightly to face him. He had his eyes closed as he led her in the simple waltz, and she imagined that he had the same melody in his head. Slowly, she leaned into him and buried her covered face into his chest. A small smile, one that came out of a strange joy leaping in her heart, graced her face and she felt her body getting lighter than air- almost like she was floating and soaring in the sky.

There was nobody around them, she was still in her expensive white dress, he was still in his expensive tuxedo and they were both wearing rings on their fingers.

At least, until her back collided with a hard surface. She grunted and cursed herself for letting her guard down. Her knees didn’t give out, but her hands held themselves around his neck in a tighter grip. While trying to find a firm grip at the back of his neck, which only took a few seconds, her fingers felt a clip resting at the nape of his neck. With quick fingers, she undid the clip and silently slipped the item at his neck off.

While she was doing that, Riki’s hands were clutching at her hips tightly, not letting her have a chance to escape. He leaned closer to her, and she paused in her movements while her heart had temporarily stopped its beating. Her fingers on her left had still held onto the clip at the back of his neck but dropped the other arm to hold onto his upper arm when he had started lifting her up.

Automatically, her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to her own body. She looked away when she realized what she had done. He grunted when she rose off the wall slightly and she smirked from behind the mask.

“Were you going to take advantage of me?” she whispered her question as she leaned into him again and placed her chin on his shoulder.

“I was just going to show you that I am not to be swayed lightly,” he replied and she could feel one of his hands creeping up her back. ‘Jessica’ couldn’t help the light shiver that ran down her spine as his fingers ghosted over her clothes.

“You always did have a dominance fetish,” she whispered as a tease. “Isn’t this just like a game?” she asked like a child would, a giggle escaping to add to the effect. Slowly, she withdrew the hand at his neck and slid her legs down his lower body. Still, she couldn’t touch the ground as his grip was just too tight, and she knew better than to try to struggle.

“Well it’s been fun playing with you, but I have to go,” she muttered into his neck and she felt his grip loosen. It felt strange not having his arms around her like old times, and no matter how many times she’s convinced herself that she’s used to it, she’s not. She liked having his warmth pressed against her and she enjoyed feeling his cool breath on her neck- she didn’t care that it sounded strange; she enjoyed every moment of it.

Slowly, she peeled herself off of him and ducked under his arms, making a quick getaway with his necklace clutched tightly in her hands. Casting a glance behind her, she laughed and looked at Riki, who had already turned his body to look at her. Holding out her hand, she waved the necklace in front of his face and smirked behind her mask when his eyes widened a fraction. His lips opened and he whispered out a word, a name she guessed, but his eyes turned into a glare as he rushed towards her.

She ran out to the edge of the roof and jumped when she heard the sound of a helicopter’s blades above her. Her hands had almost missed the rope ladder and she couldn’t help but panic when her hand has loosened its grip on the necklace, but she managed to grab on with one hand. Her legs were dangling off the edge of the ladder but she paid it no mind. Instead, she decided to shout a taunt out for the boys, “Looks like you’re never getting this back!”

Riki, not minding where he was stepping, had almost fallen off the building’s roof in an attempt to catch the thief is Kenshi had not grabbed onto his hand in the last minute and pulled him away. Riki trashed against the firefighter, his legs kicking and his arms pulling to get away from him. His face was wearing a look of shock, desperation and a faint hint of misery as he watched the helicopter fly off.

“Stop it, Riki!” Kenshi screamed the order out into his ear, already starting to lose his grip on his arm. Pulling him away from the edge further, he looked back at Hiro, who was talking to Takuto. His ear caught the word ‘track’ and that was all he needed to know what they were going to do.

Riki though had other plans. His legs kicked Kenshi’s and he punched his face for a few moments, sometimes missing its target. Flinching away, Kenshi released him for a moment and held onto his cheek. It had stung slightly, giving him a numb sort of pain, but it had quickly subsided. He looked towards Riki, bent over and on his knees. The faint sound of hiccups was entering into his ears, and he had almost looked at him in disbelief- Riki would never cry after all.

But he was. He was shaking all over as he lost sight of the helicopter, pounding on the concrete ground and trying to blink away the tears. His breathing was unsteady, just like the rest of his shaking body. Before long, he fell limp and landed on the ground on his side, his eyes blanking out and just letting the tears falling without any sound. Kenshi and Hiro both had to admit, it was really scary seeing him like that- like a puppet whose strings were snapped too early by its creator.

Still, why did she have to take the only thing that was left of _her_? That day had already ended in a disaster, and his sister had thrown away all the items that had even faintly reminded him of her, but he knew that Ibuki had kept the photos. Their whole house had been redecorated to give him a whole new start, and he had forgotten her for a while. But the ring was something he had always kept, even if it was ‘useless’ like Ibuki had tried to convince him.

The other two boys had to drag Riki back to Le Renard Noir by force seeing as he wasn’t getting up anytime soon.

**-x-**

At the top of the helicopter was her friend, sitting at the back and trying to pull her up as well. When she had gotten to the top and after closing the door, she pulled her mask off and threw it to the side. Luckily, the door was closed so it had just hit the glass.

“Thanks Kasumi,” she smiled at her friend, who was leaning back against the seat of the helicopter. She grunted in response, her lips in a small pout as she glared at the back of the pilot’s seat. Not very discreetly, she kicked the back of the seat with the point of her high heel, almost like she was attempting to communicate with him without words.

The pilot, Kasumi’s boyfriend, grunted and ‘Jessica’ could tell that he was rolling his eyes at his girlfriend’s child-likeness. Kasumi clicked her tongue and ‘Jessica’ sighed as she watched the mini and almost silent banter between her friends.

“Did you two have a fight?” she asked and glanced over at Kasumi.

Kasumi furrowed her eyebrows and replied in a mutter, “Not exactly…” She trailed off and the other female didn’t question any further. It was probably just them arguing about why he had to pick her up.

“Did you get the ring, Miyuki?” Kasumi asked. Miyuki smiled an opened her palm, and showed the asker the silver wedding ring. The plain black thread was hanging loosely off the edge, and she wrapped her index finger against one of the ends. Kasumi’s eyes widened and she gazed at the beauty of it. She released a breath of awe as she continued looking at it and pouted when she closed her palm.

Kasumi looked at the driver’s seat again and asked, “Why can’t you buy me a ring like that?” She kicked the back of the seat roughly, and Miyuki saw that he had almost jumped from the impact to the back of his seat. His hands had loosened on the wheel for a moment before tightening it again and pursing his lips in a straight line, no longer amused at his girlfriend’s behavior.

“You do that again and I’m going to crash this helicopter,” he threatened. Kasumi froze before lowering her leg and pouting at the direction of the window. Both the girls knew that he would go through with that threat, especially since he couldn’t die with them anyway so it would only end in both the girls’ deaths. And even if Miyuki told him not to, he wouldn’t listen- they didn’t really have that good of a relationship, even if they get along great with the other girl.

Miyuki opened her palm again and looked at the ring resting in her palm. Bittersweet memories clouded her thoughts as she gazed at the ring. Sure it was plain and most likely could be bought at a lower quality for a couple of dollars, but it was still beautiful. She pushed the one resting on her palm to the one on her left ring fingers and smiled at the initials on the one on her fingers had practically shone with the one resting on her palm.

“I’m sorry, Riki,” she murmured.

**-x-**

The other boys placed cups after cups of alcohol in front of Riki, who was drowning them quickly. His face was already flushed red but he didn’t talk, only muttering about a ring and a bride. The others already knew what was going on and allowed their leader to just drink his sorrows away. All of them pitied him a lot, but none of them tried talking to him.

Takuto had called the Riki’s workplace and told them that he could not go the next day, telling him that he was having a mental breakdown and would most likely take a few days to recover from.

Suddenly, he stood up, stumbling towards the exit. Hiro called out to him, asking him where he was going. Riki replied with a completely straight face, “To get some hookers and bring them home.” Hiro stared at him for a while, his brows furrowing before looking away and saying something about calling his little sister and telling her that he was going to drunken drive and bring hookers to their house.

“Don’t bother, I’ve already called her,” Takuto said to Hiro when he saw the red-head pick up the phone. Riki looked at Takuto with a drunken glare and his mouth in a straight line, cursing him under his breath. The only reason he could bring hookers home was because Ibuki was staying over at a friend’s house that night so he was going to be alone. Now that Takuto had called his little sister, he was going to be babied by her while he was drunk. It didn’t help that he acted like a spoiled brat either.

A knock came from the door and Riki flung it open before latching onto the body in front of it. He stuffed his face into the crook of her neck before muttering about going home.

His little sister patted his head and slid her feet against the floor, not being able to move much with her big brother clutching onto her so tightly. Barely being able to get out of the door, before she could step into the open air, Riki detached himself from her and turned to the boys while saying in a warning tone, “None of you can date my sister.”

The boys stared at him blankly before brushing it off and packing everything up. Ignoring the glare from Ibuki and the way they brushed off his remark, he latched onto her again and forced her to drag him very slowly out the door and into the car. Ibuki was just lucky that she was allowed to drive her brother’s car or else her motorcycle would not be able to carry both of them.

She pushed him into shotgun before climbing over him and reaching the driver’s side, not wanting him to lay on the padding on the driver’s seat. She pushed him roughly to sit properly and buckled him up before doing it to her. Riki was silent the whole way home, just staring at his hand blankly before looking at Ibuki and remarked, “You know, I feel like Takuto is in a relationship with you. Is he?”

Ibuki tightened her grip on the car’s wheel and widened her eyes. She bit her lip and tried focusing her eyes on the road. Where he got that assumption from, she had no idea. Was it because he was the one that called her to get Riki? Well, she did give her number to him in case of an emergency. She cringed as her brother shot her question after question about that topic, not letting up until she pulled up to their apartment building because he had passed out, luckily.

She took out her phone from her pocket and looked at the bright screen, a message shown on it: thanks babe. She chuckled at the less-than-three sign that acted as a heart and the fact that it was so out of place for her boyfriend. Tucking her phone away into her jean pocket, she tugged Riki out of the car and dragged him weakly into their apartment.

Of course, she had also noticed the missing ring-necklace but never asked about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image of the mask: http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NDI2WDUxMg==/z/SBwAAOxy63FSoSZ9/$_57.JPG
> 
> I really wish I could have prolonged the teasing but oh well, I couldn't continue without my face heating up. Sorry guys.  
> Also: Kasumi is my MC from 10DWMD and I will be writing her own story once I finish a few more chapters of this. No, the story won't end within a few more chapters, it's just I probably need a break from my brain turning and creating situations for those two. And Takuto and Ibuki's story will definitely be more fleshed out. 
> 
> And the ages of the characters:  
> Riki: 30  
> Miyuki: 26  
> Hiro: 24  
> Takuto: 27  
> Kenshi: 28  
> Ibuki: 20
> 
> (Song that was kind of play was Unthinkable by Alica Keys)

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever here on AO3. I have been reading here for a few months and all the writers here are amazing. I hope I can match that standard of writing this website has already set for itself with all its amazingly talented authors.
> 
> Summary is from 'Crazy Stupid Love' by Cheryl Cole.
> 
> Edit (26June2014) : Previously titled 'Crazy Stupid Love'. Changed to 'I hate you but I need you...'


End file.
